Su princesa Su guerrera
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Para uno, es una bella y delicada damisela. Para el otro, una fiera y temible amazona. Y ella... ¿qué es ella sino las dos cosas a la par? Dos cortos drabbles del "Frying Pangle", el primero de AustriaHungría y el segundo de PrusiaHungría. [Drabbles antiguos resubidos a ]
1. Princesa

Otro de los drabbles perdidos que consideré recuperar. Va unido al de "_Guerrera_" (teniendo ambos el mismo número exacto de palabras), siendo ambos juntos una especie de triángulo amoroso Prusia ► Hungría ◄ Austria. Son como una especie de reflexión acerca del amor que procesan cada uno de ellos a la húngara y cómo la hacen sentir: uno como una _Princesa_, otro como una _Guerrera_.

También es de mis primeros años en el fandom así que, de nuevo, perdonad todo posibler fallo de _OoCness_ o algo así.

Austria y Hungría pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

* * *

Austria era un verdadero madrugador. Apenas los gallos anunciaban el comienzo de la mañana él ya estaba con los ojos abiertos, preparado para afrontar un nuevo día. Antes solía hacerlo porque pensaba que dormir más de la cuenta era innecesario, amén de una pérdida de su precioso tiempo; ahora, sin embargo, hasta él sentía que aquella no era ya la razón. Y por ello nunca desperdiciaba aquella oportunidad de oro que el amanecer le otorgaba.

Porque, aunque sólo fueran unos escasos minutos, era capaz día a día de disfrutar de la vista de su aún dormida Hungría.

Apoyado con el codo contra la almohada, se erguía lo suficiente para poder verla al completo. Su figura apenas oculta en la fina tela de la colcha, sus curvas apenas disimuladas por la seda de su camisón. Su pelo se extendía a su lado, en irregulares mechones algo ondulados en las puntas. Si se fijaba con atención, lo cual siempre hacía, podía hasta notar su pecho subir y bajar en la rítmica melodía de su respiración.

Con cuidado, se acercaba hasta quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para que ella no se percatase aún de su presencia, y ahí, en la base de su cuello, aspiraba, con los ojos totalmente cerrados, aquel característico olor a flores que cada centímetro de su cuerpo desprendía, aquel con el que tantas veces había sido embriagado. Y aún sin ver más que las imágenes que aquel olor evocaba, dejaba a su mano ser guiada por la más que conocida figura de su esposa hasta llegar a su rostro. Con cuidado, con sumo cuidado, dibujaba con sus dedos las suaves facciones, desde la suave línea de su barbilla a su puntiaguda pero hermosa nariz, hasta finalmente llegar a las entradas de su sedoso cabello. Entonces, enterrando las manos entre los mechones de su castaña melena, se acercaba centímetro a centímetro, hasta dejarle un delicado pero sentido beso en aquellos dulces y rosados labios.

Entonces ella despertaba, como siempre sonriente, y, dejando sus brazos sobre los hombros de su esposo, susurraba:

—Buenos días, Roderich.

Y él sonreía con dulzura y respondía:

—Buenos días, _meine Prinzessin_.


	2. Guerrera

Otro de los drabbles perdidos que consideré recuperar. Va unido al de "_Princesa_" (teniendo ambos el mismo número exacto de palabras), siendo ambos juntos una especie de triángulo amoroso Prusia ► Hungría ◄ Austria. Son como una especie de reflexión acerca del amor que procesan cada uno de ellos a la húngara y cómo la hacen sentir: uno como una _Princesa_, otro como una _Guerrera_.

También es de mis primeros años en el fandom así que, de nuevo, perdonad todo posibler fallo de _OoCness_ o algo así.

Prusia y Hungría pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

* * *

Así es como le gustaba verla: totalmente desnuda en su cama, con su cortina de pelo arremolinada bajo su espalda y su cuerpo evidentemente cansado totalmente a su merced.

Colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, acercó el rostro a su cuello. Tan frágil, tan blanco e impoluto, tan apetitoso. Apenas podía resistir las ganas de marcarlo, de reclamar aquel como su propio territorio, como si la yugular de la mujer fuera sólo el conducto por donde su propia sangre prusiana la recorría.

De hecho, no se molestó si quiera en tratar de contenerse.

Los besos se sucedían con los mordiscos, pintando la blancura de su piel en rojo. Los dientes se sucedían con sus labios a medida que iba recorriendo su garganta hasta llegar hasta sus firmes pechos, llenando el previo silencio de la habitación con sus suaves gemidos.

Aún era capaz de sentir no sólo el olor sino también el sabor de las perladas gotas de sudor que el ejercicio había condensado sobre su cuerpo, palpar la humedad a medida que ascendía y descendía las curvas de su cintura, oír su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio, deleitarse con aquel rostro que aún le observaba con aquella expresión que parecía desafiarle a un par de rondas más.

Volviéndole tan loco.

Era como viajar en el tiempo a aquellos años donde, sin apenas mediar palabra, se entrelazaban con sus lenguas y sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar por sus más primitivos instintos a un por aquel entonces desconocido mundo de nuevas y fuertes sensaciones.

Porque, después de todo, así es como le gustaba verla: como la fiera guerrera que tantas y tantas batallas había librado contra y junto a él, aquella que durante tanto tiempo había confundido con un peleón chico que creía que los penes brotaban de la nada como árboles y no como la niñera de aquel estúpido y remilgado señorito.

—Gilbert, siempre serás un despreciable, insensible y egoísta cretino—susurró la voz de Hungría desde la almohada, incapaz de aparentar siquiera estar un poco seria.

El del pelo blanco se limitó a sonreír pícaramente en respuesta.

—Y tú siempre serás mía.


End file.
